


Cassette 1, Side A: You Are Safe/Cassette 1, Side B: The Trees Keep Watch

by serafinawitchwoman



Category: Within the Wires (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafinawitchwoman/pseuds/serafinawitchwoman
Summary: tfw you can't physically be there for your traumatized girlfriend so you make her tapes(post-canon)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cassette 1, Side A: You Are Safe/Cassette 1, Side B: The Trees Keep Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294503) by [mintpearlvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintpearlvoice/pseuds/mintpearlvoice). 



<http://vocaroo.com/i/s1KwWbvII2oC> 


End file.
